Greensleeves
by CajunsPrincess
Summary: Alas, My love, You do me wrong... What happens when Voldemort gains a grain of humanity, and a child allows that grain to become all-consuming? Rating may change, inspired by a lovely song but NOT a songfic.


**A/N: I'm pretty sure this idea's already been done, so if it has, I'm sorry :)**

**Warnings: It's a family story, so really the only warning is that Voldy and Quirrel are going to be OOC. At the end of each chapter there will be footnotes, marked with a corresponding number to the object being noted :) Some made up spells form the mind of me! Enjoy everyone. Also, this chapter's going to move along kind of fast.**

**As for Quirrel and Voldy/Marvolo, let your imagination run free. I always make comparison to AVPM, because I'm a nutter :P**

He couldn't do it. Moments ago he'd been adamant on destroying this little boy, and now he couldn't even believe he'd thought such a thing. And how he'd slept through all the screaming was a mystery to the dark figure looming over the crib. The one-year-old boy had dark tousled hair, and still had chunky baby cheeks, and the figure knew that underneath his eyelids, he had stunning emerald eyes.

Lord Voldemort-and to few was this known-actually looked like a normal human. The snake-like appearance was a complex vanity spell he had developed in his very first year at Hogwarts and used it to scare his classmates. He quickly dropped the vanity as to not frighten the wakening baby, and pointed his wand at the boy's forehead.

_ "Obliuionem,"(1)_ He watched the boy's pupils dilate for a moment, then refocus. Then the boy grinned. Lord Voldemort himself smiled and scooped the boy up, quietly singing to him in hopes of lulling him to sleep...

_"Alas, my love, you do me wrong,_

_To cast me off discourteously._

_For I have loved you well and long,_

_Delighting in your company._

_Greensleeves was all my joy_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold,_

_And who but my Lady Greensleeves..."(2)_

After gaining a few hundred paces on the Potter House (which the boy would never remember again) The Dark Lord disapparated to the Riddle House, instantly scrunching up his nose. Why, the place was a mess!

"_Scourgify!_" The house began to clean itself up, lamps and chairs, dust and cobwebs, all cleaning themselves, righting themselves. He then transfigured a bowl from the cabinet into a crib and set it in the living room. After placing the boy in it and assuring he was asleep, Voldemort began the tedious task of forging documents. He needed photographs, birth certificates, all sorts of things. By the time he was done, both he and the boy had new names: Marvolo Alexander Riddle and D'mitrius Lucius Riddle.

Magic exhausted, the new Marvolo Riddle yawned, stretched, and sprawled on the couch to sleep.

* * *

><p>All was peaceful for the Riddles until Quirinus Quirrel walked into their lives and twisted everything around again. D'mitri was five then, with big green eyes and still-chubby cheeks. He and Marvolo were in Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, where Marvolo was getting supplies to make a potion that was supposed to bring the dead house plants back to life.<p>

"D'mitri, have you decided?"

"About what, Daddy?"

"About lunch, silly!" Marvolo took the bag and cast a quick locomotor spell on it as he picked his adopted son up and left the shop.

"I dunno..."

"Aw, well that's okay. How about we just go to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"That sounds good!" Marvolo was about to say something when he ran right into someone.

"Oh! Merlin, mate, I'm sorry!" Marvolo looked up to see a brunette man, a bit taller than him and about the same build. He found his words caught in his throat.

"That's quite alright, mate!"

"Uh... Hi... I'm Marvolo..."

"Quirinus Quirrel at your service, Mister Marvolo! And who's this little one?"

"_MY _name's D'mitri!"

"Little D'mitri! How precious!"

The meeting was fate, for D'mitri was then cared for by two people instead of one.

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" D'mitri asked. He was ten then, anticipating wizarding school, but Marvolo had told him he couldn't go to Hogwarts, "Daddy, why can't I go to Hogwarts?" Marvolo looked up from the book in his lap.<p>

"D'mitri..."

"I want to know... Why can't I go to Hogwarts?"

"D'mitri..." Marvolo patted the spot on the couch next to him and D'mitri climbed up, "D'mitri... People don't approve of our people, of our family name, at Hogwarts... Which is why, come July, you must choose; Durmstrang or Beauxbatons," D'mitri thought for a moment.

"I wanna go to Beauxbatons, Daddy," Marvolo's chest swelled with pride. Who would choose Durmstrang over Beauxbatons, anyway? He squeezed his son tight to his chest, "Daddy... Will you sing me the song again?" Marvolo's brow furrowed.

"What song, D'mitri?"

"The one about the lady with the green sleeves?" Marvolo smiled and carried D'mitri-playfully-over his shoulder up the stairs, singing;

_"Alas, my love, you do me wrong,_

_To cast me off discourteously._

_For I have loved you well and long,_

_Delighting in your company..."_

Marvolo tucked D'mitri into bed, brushing his shaggy black hair from his face. He pecked his forehead and continued the song;

_"Greensleeves was all my joy_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold,_

_And who but my lady greensleeves,"_

"Can you sing it, D'mitri?" Quirinus appeared at the door. Marvolo sat on the edge of D'mitri's bed and Quirinus sat next to him. D'mitri blushed.

_ "Your vows you've broken, like my heart,_

_Oh, why did you so enrapture me?_

_Now I remain in a world apart_

_But my heart remains in captivity._

_Greensleeves was all my joy_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold,_

_And who but my lady greensleeves,"_

Marvolo and Quirinus grinned and D'mitri yawned. They each pecked his forehead again before singing the last few lines of the song:

_"Greensleeves, farewell! Adieu!_

_To God I pray to prosper thee,_

_For I am still thy lover true,_

_Come once again and love me..."_

* * *

><p>1.) <em>Obliuionem<em>- An invented spell of mine, similar to Obliviate, but erases all memories up to the very second after the spell.

2.) _Alas, my love...- _Greensleeves, the namesake of the story, will appear many times throughout this work. It is a famous melody, often attributed to medieval times. I picked it because my dad used to sing it to me when I was little to help me sleep, and I always loved it. A beautiful version is the Amy Nuttal version, although the lyrics are a bit different when she sings it.


End file.
